


My Sweet Little Lamb

by tomsass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Castiel, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Height Differences, Hybrids, Lamb Castiel, Lamb!Castiel, M/M, Master/Pet, Mpreg, Naive Castiel, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Castiel, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Shy Castiel, Smut, Stomach buldge, Sub Castiel, Top Dean, WIP, hehehehe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomsass/pseuds/tomsass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since I suck at summaries, I'll just give ya'll the low down: Lamb!Cas gets adopted by Dean and his brother, Sam. Stuff happens. Fluff. Smut. All things a shipper wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sweet Little Lamb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SillyBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyBlue/gifts).



> Not beta'd. All mistakes are mine. UM, my grammar is terrible and i just want to apologies for that. Not to mention i wrote this at 3 AM -____- anyways, enjoy!

“No, Sammy, I can’t get a kit. I’m allergic, remember?”

“Yeah but they’re not completely cats. You should be fine.”

“Shut it Samantha. I’m not getting a kit and that’s final.”

“Fine, jeez. Who pissed in your cereal this morning?” Dean rolled his eyes and continued to pay attention to the road. He and Sammy were driving to the pet shop to get one of those new hybrids. An animal/human type thing. Whatever. Sam has been riding his ass all month about getting a Pup which dean firmly put his foot down on. He just didn’t like dogs- pups, whatever. Then, Sam wanted Dean to get a Kit instead which was a really stupid request since Dean’s friggin allergic to cats. Hybrid or not, he simply didn’t want a cat- or kit, whatever. Dean was thinking more on the lines of a Bun. Bunnies are cute and quiet which was what Dean wanted. I mean, it should totally be Dean’s choice seeing as he didn't even want one in the first freaking place.

**First attempt on getting a pet**

_“Can we get a pet Dean?”_

_“No, Sammy."_

_”What? Why?”_

_“Because I said so! Now go away. You know better than to interrupt Dr Sexy.”_

_“UGH! I hate you!”_

**Second attempt**

_“C’mon Dean! Studies have shown that having a pet can increase happiness! Don’t you want me to be happy?” Cue the puppy dog eyes..._

_“No, Sammy.”_

_“But-“_

_“I said ‘No’, Sammy. N-O spells NO. And here I thought YOU were the smart one”_

_“God, Dean! You’re so mean!”_

_“Yeah, yeah, I’m terrible. Go do your homework, bitch.”_

_“Jerk…”_

**Third attempt**

_“But Dean! I’ve never had a pet before! Don’t you to experience this with me?”_

_“Oh my god, I said no like 10 times already! Don’t you have anything better to do?”_

_“Actually it was only two times but who’s counting.”_

_“…”_

_“So I guess that’s another ‘No’ then?”_

_“Ya think?”_

After another 4 times, Dean decided that he’s had enough of Sam’s whining and gave in… _Bastard_.

He parked Baby into the parking lot and they both headed inside. The bell rang at the top of the door as they stepped inside. They were then greeted by a very excited woman named Becky.

“Hello, and welcome to Marty’s pet shop! Is there anything I can help you guys with?”

“Well, uh, I’m looking for one of those new Hybrids. Preferably a Bun.” Dean spoke while taking in his surroundings. It's a pretty decent shop... though it does seem a bit sketchy. Especially with the women ogling his little brother. 

“Oh, well uh I don’t think we have anymore Buns… All we have left are Kits and Pups… would you like to go and see those?”

Dammit

“Yes! I guess that means we can get a pup, right, Dean?” Sigh.

“You know what? Fine. Whatever. Lead the way.” He gestured for her and Sam to lead the way while he sulked behind them. (He didn’t want a damn pup, dammit.) Which she did but with less walk and more skip. They walked to the back where there were four little caged fences. Each cage held a different hybrid. He looked at the kits and was surprised he wasn't sneezing. “So here we have Pups, Kits, and oh! We have a Lamb left! I could've  sworn we were out…”

Dean walked to the little Lamb that was cowering away from the humans while starring with unblinking eyes. The lamb was beautiful… It had dark brown hair that could be mistaken for black. His eyes were such a pretty blue that he could get lost in them. His skin is so fair that it could blind a guy. All in all, he was beautiful.

“Hey, uh, Becky? How much for the Lamb?” He asked while bending down to pick up the lamb. The lamb Squirmed and made a little “Baa” sound.

“What? But Dee! I don’t want no stinking Lamb!”

“Shut up, bit- Oh no, Shh shh, I wasn't talking to you, little guy. I’m not going to hurt you” He spoke to the lamb soothingly while he held him to his chest while the little hybrid tried to wriggle out of his grip.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

 

The ride home was silent as the Lamb (Whose name is Castiel(?)) sat in the back seat with his stuffed bee snuggled in his arms. Becky had given Dean a car seat and a couple pairs of onesies for Castiel to wear. And Dean had to admit, he looked friggin adorable. Castiel was fidgeting nervously while kicking his legs back and forth while staring out the window, looking at the scenery as the car passed by the trees and houses. Sam was still pouting in the front seat and every once in a while he would turn his head to glare at his older brother who always responded with an amused chuckle.

Once they got back to their little house in the suburbs (Which used to be there parents FYI but we’ll get to that later) the two brothers got out of the car. While Sam walked inside the house, Dean got Castiel out of his seat and the bag with some of the Lamb’s clothes and toys. He struggled to hold them all while waddling inside the house. Well, more like attempting to waddle inside. (He didn't want Castiel to walk on his own, yet. He’s been feeling quite protective of the little lamb ever since they left the store.)

When inside, he set the Lamb down and started making weird head movements. The lamb tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows in concentration, wondering what the tall man was trying to say. He guessed that the man understood his confusion and heard him chuckle. The chuckle was added to his confusion. _What was so funny?_

The man walked backwards and made a “Follow me” gesture with his hands, which, yes, Castiel did actually understand thank you very much. His eyes lit up with understanding but were quickly covered up with hesitance. He still didn't know the guy or the other boy that is somewhere in the house… He fidgeted in his spot while biting his lips, wondering whether or not he should actually follow.

“C’mon, Castiel, it’s okay. I just want to show you where you’ll be sleeping, little one.” The voice was soothing enough to get him to walk to the other man. The man smiled and started walking up the staircase and down the hallway. Castiel had to jog a bit to catch up to the man (He still didn't know his name yet) which seemed impossible as he took long strides with his bowlegs. He tried to go as fast as his little legs could let him without tripping over his own feet. When he made it to the top the man was waiting by the door, smiling brightly down at him. He opened the door to a large, pastel pink, room with a twin bed, a desk, and lots of toys that any hybrid would be jealous of.

He squealed and ran into the room, jumping into the pile of toys that were on the floor. He looked up to the man and smiled while letting out a mall little “Thank you.”

Maybe things won’t be so bad after all.


End file.
